Dry Ice
by JarQuay
Summary: Set in the Alola region with minor tweaks. Carmen isn't sure Team Nautic is still the same as when she joined. She decides to take start her own pokemon journey and learn more from those shes sworn to protect. But when a new trainer moves to the islands, and joins Team Nautic to make their vision a reality, what side will she choose. Possible romance.


Chapter 1. How Many Now?

Carmen walked down the central hallway of the sprawling mile long base. It was going on 4 o'clock and the meeting she was heading to had probably already started. She didn't care though. She had been late to every meeting since her promotion and still managed to get the vital information from her briefing notes. However, today she found herself walking faster. Almost as if she knew this meeting was going to be something different. The last couple of meetings had taken a particularly hostile turn in the methods proposed for environmental protection. Each was worse than the last and each seemed to have a higher body count. Of course, PR covered up and the death tolls were never disclosed. Besides, it would be extremely hard to tell the public that 30 people were dead due to intentionally started disasters that were blamed on the people.

The meeting room was three more doors ahead to her right. Carmen slowed her pace and made minor adjustments to her uniform. To be honest she hated it. The stupid sky blue skirt and the not matching black blouse with green collar and cuffs. Her name and position was etched onto a solid gold lapel and rested firmly on the left breast of the blazer white blazer she carried in hand. She swung it around her shoulder and slid her arms though, buttoning it as far up as it would go. A pair of white gloves rested in the right pocket, but she opted to keep them off. Taking a deep breath she entered the room.

"Ah, Carmen. Thank you for joining us on time today." A scruff voice shot through the room and echoed many times over. Carmen looked around and only saw 7 other lieutenants.

"I'm sorry sir." Carmen bowed slightly and quickly found her seat, quickly noting that nobody had a meeting brief. Instead, there were small tablets and headphones.

"Now we can began," The second voice was much warmer and soothing to the ears. "We at Team Nautic have always put the Pokemon that serve us first, as should every so called trainer. For the last five years we have also focused on the land that we live on and have found some startling revelations."

The tablets turned on and prompted everyone to put on their headphones. Carmen slipped hers on and watched as the tablet began showing string of photos. Most were of landfills and garbage strewn across otherwise scenic areas. The nest slides were much worse. The showed sick Pokemon eating from the same landfills, Pokemon stuck in plastic rings and the last of dissected Pokemon with the same garbage lodged in their bodies.

"Now it is time to save them and us. These photos along with the graphs shown in front of you highlight a critical issue. Pokemon are dying at an alarming rate in the garbage infested areas that use to be their homes. As we expand on the five islands we call home, 15% of the landmass has become dedicated to garbage dumping and processing. 10% of that used to be home of several species that have either lost numbers at astounding rates or vanished."

The gruff voice came back and began what would be the end of everything. "We have been exploring ways to safely expel or reduce the amount of filth we produce in our own base, hence the recent guidelines on hygiene products and cleaning supplies. Unfortunately, those above us rely heavily on Pokemon to discard the 3 tons of waste they produce annually. Quaylo Island has become 76% trash. While they allow the Grimer and Muk to eat away their problems, they produce more than these Pokémon can safely ingest. Which is why we have decided to step our efforts."

Carmen began to feel slightly uneasy. Whenever those words were said by any other organization, it meant the worst possible outcome. Team Flare wanted to cleanse the world, and by extension, destroy it all. Of course they got stopped, arrested and imprisoned for life. But given Team Nautics recent tactics, Carmen was sure they were about to join their ranks.

"Our plan is to sink the islands and allow the land time to heal while the remaining inhabitants learn safe waste disposal practices. Many will not stand for it, and we have factored that in to the upcoming chart."

Heads turn as excited murmurs moved around the room. Carmen looked at her screen as the innocent graphic of the islands she called home slowly dipped into the ocean. The screen displayed a few numbers, and only one stood out. The estimated death toll was in the high tens of thousands. Only 70,000 people lived in the region. 50,000 of them on the mentioned islands.

"Now we know you all have questions, but the plan is still in its final stages. We will have another meeting in a months' time to quell any concerns you may have. Everyone is dismissed.

Carmen stood and the room began to spin. Is this what was going to become of the organization she gave her entire life to? How many would really have to die. She sat back down and a hand steadied itself on her shoulder.

"Are you okay dear?" Carman craned her head and met the gaze of Phalyne, one of the two Team Nautics' Leaders. "I know. It is a lot of information to take in at one time but it is for the best. We will succeed where others have failed. Go to your quarters and get some rest." Phalyne removed her hand and walked away. A few minutes and deep breaths later, Carmen was on her way to her room. She was beginning to feel a little better but the death toll had really hit home. 45,000 expected casualties. Everyone else had seem so excited to see the possibilities, as if they didn't see the numbers. She began to question whether she belonged here still. It hadn't been the first time she had done so, but this time she felt she need a break. Carmen stopped in her tracks and looked around. It had been 5 months since she had filed for vacation. The white carpets and blue walls were becoming unbearable. Human Resources was on the way to her room, maybe it was time to get some fresh air.


End file.
